My Brother Loves Me? (HikaruxKaoruBoyxBoy)
by Kuroshitsuji4Life1234
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru end up not going to school and after they wake up Kaoru loses his cool and confesses his feelings to Hikaru who is surprised to hear his brother's sudden confession. boyxBoy. HikaruxKaoru. OHSHC. Twincest. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 - feelings and fevers**

HIKARU'S POV

"Good morning" I say as I look up at my brother, kaoru, who's just waking up. "If you don't get up we'll be late" I say poking my brother on the cheek."Wha- Hikaru why didn't you wake me up?" Kaoru says hurrying off the bed and rushing to our closet, where our uniforms lay. "You looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you." I see him blush a bit, and I can't help but smirk at my brothers cute reaction.

He gets ready quickly and we head downstairs to get breakfast. "You do this every day Hikaru" Kaoru says grabbing a piece of toast and walking to the front door.

"Kaoru." I grab my brothers hand and pull him close enough for me to feel his breath quicken. "If you don't eat you won't have energy for tonight." I see my brother tense up and blush wildly. After regaining his composure, he pushes me away "F-Fine i'll eat. What do you mean by tonight?" I smirk and sit down at the table. "Hikaru!"

I motion him to sit down and watch him as he takes the hint and sits across from me. "Club activities are cancelled today." I say eating breakfast, not bothering to look at Kaoru. "That's not what i asked, Hikaru!" I look at kaoru and stand up walking towards him, I stand a few inches away. Maybe a little too close.

I can see Kaoru blush and get a bit upset when he doesn't look at me, so I whisper in his ear a bit seductively "Kaoru, if we don't leave now, i'll take you right here. It's time to go." Kaoru's face is bright red. He makes little effort to cover his face then walks quickly to the car. I smile and follow him.

When we get in the car I look at my brother. He's staring out the window for some reason . Actually, he's been acting a bit weird today and yesterday. I grab his chin and pull him close to me, enough to put my hand on his forehead, I look at him shocked. "Kaoru! You're burning up, why didn't you tell me?!" I tell the driver that we wouldn't be going to school today and drag my precious brother out of the car.

"Hi-Hikaru I'm fine. We have to go to school-" I interrupt him, not wanting to hear any excuses. "Kaoru! You have a fever school can wait!" I look at Kaoru with a worried expression. "Sorry Hikaru..." "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you" We walk into our house, still holding each other's hand. We walk back up to our room and I help him onto our bed because he looked like he would fall at any minute.

"Hikaru I'm fine really!" I put my hand on his head still a bit worried, then I lay beside him. "Just go to sleep, ok?" "okay, Hikaru" My eyes got heavier and heavier. After a few hours I woke up and noticed I'd fallen asleep as well. I blush a little and look at Kaoru who is sound asleep. _'So adorable...'_ I think to myself then wonder when I started feeling this way about my _brother_ , I remove a couple of stray of hair that had fallen in his face, I could feel kaoru starting to wake up, so I fake a sleeping face.

Kaoru buys it and giggles softly. He puts his hand on my hair and I slowly open my eyes to make it believable and let out a small yawn. He blushes and quickly but desperately pulls away and turns around, His back facing me. "kaoru?"

 _ **-A/N-**_

 _ **Hey Guys!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my story.**_ _ **Please tell me what you think and if i should continue. thanks! I know it doesn't match the name yet but i was thinking of doing a few more chapters before it did. Sorry!**_

 _ **Follow,**_

 _ **Like,**_

 _ **And Peace Out,**_

 _ **Rox!**_


	2. Chapter 2

KAORU'S POV

I panic not knowing what Hikaru was thinking. "Wh-What" I say in a husky voice. I hear the bed creak and a warm, gentle hand is placed on my forehead. I hear Hikaru sigh and I hide half of my face under the blanket to turn around. I cover my face because I know I'm blushing. As soon as I look at my brother, I see his relieved face.

"You had me worried Kaoru... You should have told me," Hikaru slowly caresses my cheek a bit of uncertainty flashing in his face. I blush and relax into his touch. Hikaru notices and smiles. He leans in and my heart starts racing. 'Is he gonna kiss me?

Is that how he feels about me?' I think to myself. When Hikaru Suddenly places his soft, warm lips on my forehead. I froze a bit disappointed. I guess Hikaru notices because he suddenly asks "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

I look away and answer quifast confession must have caught him off guard because he dropped his hands and was staring at me weirdly. "I-I'm sorry, please forget what I just said!" I scoot back until I feel the wall on my back, wanting the bed to close up and swallow me like a Venus fly trap.

I can say it takes a minute for Hikaru to process what just happened because his expression became one unknown to me. I scooted back, more a little afraid of what his reaction would be. "Hi-Hikaru?" He suddenly snapped back to reality and looks at me. 'Is he blushing?!' My mind was now really confused when I heard Hikaru's husky voice. "K-Kaoru! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" That ckly. "N-Nothing! It's no-" but before I could finish I feel his hand on my face. He angles my face so we're looking at each other I lose my cool and before I can stop myself I yell "I-I like you Hikaru! I always have!" My brain catches up and I cover my mouth quickly blushing intensely.

That caught me off guard and I couldn't respond.

"Be-Because I also... Like you" Hikaru added his voice now calm and softness. I blushed and looked at Hikaru confused 'H-He just confessed! He just-' Something soft stopped my brain from functioning correctly. After a few seconds my brain started working again and I realized that Hikaru was kissing me!

Tell me if you like it! I hope you do so far! Sorry, I know it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS KIND OF STUFF. If anybody could give me pointers?! I think I'm moving this story to fast... Oh well._**

 ** _AGAIN TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT SO FAR! ^W^_**

HIKARU'S POV

I break the kiss, look into my brothers eyes and gently caress his cheek. "Kaoru do you wanna keep going?" I ask not expecting my brother to jump on top of me pinning me down on the bed. His hair almost covering his lust filled eyes. He then he whispers, "Hi-Hikaru... Let's... Not stop here."

I grin looking at Kaoru who's already hard. "kaoru?... Just from one kiss?!" Kaoru nods shyly and barely whispers "I've wanted to do this for a while...I guess I've been thinking of what could happen..." I look at my brother a bit shocked but happy. A grin slips on my face once more and almost immediately i softly coo.

"In that case... Let's continue." I pull him in for another kiss, and this time it had so much passion that it made me want more. I start taking of his clothes and disregard them on the floor. We occasionally break the kiss to get some air but other then that our tongues danced together in the greatest symphony. Slowly trace Kaoru's body with one hand, until I reach his nipple and slowly hover my hand over it almost as if asking for permission.

Kaoru looks at me and nods shyly. I look at him pleased. As I tease his nipple a bit Kaoru lets out a small moans of pleasure but he quickly covers his mouth. "Kaoru let me... Hear your voice" I say reaching out for his hand "B-But Hikaru what if someone comes in..." I look at Kaoru a bit surprised at his cuteness. "Who's gonna come in?" Kaoru looks away and shrugs.

I slowly slide my hand down kaoru's stomach, reaching down to his thighs. Slowly stroking upwards to his member. Kaoru lets out a small moan, as I do so. I look at him and smile, stroking the tip now. Kaoru shudders and grips onto my shirt letting out a few muffled moans. I stroke faster and Kaoru moans louder until he quickly cums. ' _That was quick_ ' I think to myself. ' _Oh well... I have to change the subject before it becomes awkward...We should get some food, yeah food's good... I should ask him if he wants anything'_

I look at Kaoru and smile "Hey, are you hungry?" Kaoru is now laying on top of me, and he nods shyly. "Well, I would guess so, we haven't eaten in a few hours" I give him a slight chuckle and we both sit up. "Ok let's go" I got up and take my brothers hand who is still blushing, and lead him to the kitchen after putting on some boxers and cleaning up a bit.

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry, I know it suks. (It's not like I have experience) Whatever! See You Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

KAORU'S POV

We reach the kitchen and I'm spacing out, looking at my brothers hand in mine, guiding me. "Kaoru, what do you want?" I see my brother looking at me, not listening to his question I remember what we just did. I blush, look away and shrug. My brother pouts and looks at me. 'I guess he's upset... About me not looking at him but... It's a bit embarrassing' I think to myself.

I smile a bit and Hikaru quickly notices and follows my gaze to where our hands are joining. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I feel his warmth suddenly so close that I freeze up, and he whispers "Is it maybe that... You wanna go all the way?" He raises an eyebrow and looks at me. I blush and quickly push him away. "S-Stop saying embarrassing things like that!"

I blush and look away. Hikaru smiles and just stares at me. "Ok, but next time you should pleasure me." He grins and turns around. I blush and stand there stunned then I, myself, grin "Maybe I will." Hikaru quickly turns back around and looks at me, I see a hint of blush, and I grin feeling successful. I then head back upstairs, forgetting about why I came down.

I flop down on the bed and smile to myself, then put my headphones on and put my music on shuffle setting my iPod back on the nightstand by my bed. After a few songs play, I slowly fall back to sleep. Hikaru comes upstairs a bit later and turns off the lights then slowly lays beside me. "Fast asleep, Kaoru, again?" Hikaru chuckles watching me sleep and softly stroking my hair.

Hikaru slowly falls asleep, not caring about the food that we forgot to get. When I wake up I see Hikaru sound asleep, his lips half way parted, and soft warm lights come in through the window. I look at Hikaru and blush remembering all the events that happened last night. Hikaru wakes up a bit after me and pouts. "You didn't wake me up..." I look at the time on my iPod then at my brother.

"Well... We still have a few minutes before we have to go," _ **(No not in that way!)**_ I get up slowly and go take a shower. Hikaru gets dressed and waits for me to get out. I get out of the bathroom a little later than expected with only a towel around my waist. I sense him looking at me but I just ignored him and got dressed. After I'm done I look at Hikaru. "Hungry?" I look at him, blushing a bit at Hikaru's pose. He nods and follows me downstairs.

 _ **LIKE IT SO FAR?**_


End file.
